Subject Number 1
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: AU Sherlock discovers a missing link between humans and Mollusks...SH/JW and MH/GL later...Scientist!Sherlock,Octo!John,Octo!Lestrade,slash and mpreg later...
1. Subject Number 1

**Title:** Subject Number 1

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** SH/JW, MH/GL and miscellaneous other people…

**Genre:** AU, humor, romance, hurt/comfort & I dunno what else…

**Summary:** Sherlock was a scientist, devoting his life to trying to find links in between humans and various animals. Most leads turned out to be a dead end…That was until they found Subject Number 1…

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Sherlock…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock as it currently belongs to Moffat and Gatiss…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore & strong language (as of now) …

**A/N:** AlreadyPainfullyGone wrote a Fanfic called _Specimen 001_ and I was re-reading it recently and suddenly I got the mental image of an Octo!John stuck in my head as well as an Octo!Lestrade…This is the result of the aforementioned plot bunnies…Also, anything in italics when it's a human POV is thoughts and Bold when in Octo-human POV…Now then, ALLONSY~! :D

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

Sherlock watched as Anderson tried to intimidate Subject 1, with little success. It was rather amusing in its own fashion, watching Anderson challenge it over and over to a staring contest (_still not positive if it's hermaphroditic or not but Sherlock believed that if it was hermaphroditic, then it's mostly male due to its obviously masculine upper body_) only for Anderson to look away within minutes, causing the Subject to grin triumphantly until Anderson looked back at it, in which case it's face would return to a deadpan expression until Anderson lost the next round.

Sherlock returned to his sketches, writing notes on the paper pointing at various parts of the Subject and telling what he's deduced from them. Now Subject Number 1 was a one-of-a-kind find, a missing link between mollusks and humans. From head to waist was the torso of a lightly tanned, muscular, blonde man with piercing dark blue eyes (_slightly long nose, strong square jaw, his hair was cropped short, possibly to prevent tangling by currents or to prevent him from becoming some larger sea creature's meal, and his ears were large and webbed like a fish's fin_) who looked to be somewhere in his mid to late 30's. On the front side of his left shoulder was a large circular scar of some sort from where he had something sharp pierce him (_not all the way though but enough to obviously cause him some discomfort in moving that arm, possibly some ligaments in his shoulder were damaged_). Below his belly button (_which led Sherlock to believe that their young were probably birthed live just like an average human_), his waist blended smoothly a mass of tentacles, each of them a sandy brown that gained green-brown splotches when the Subject was upset or nervous. There were 8 large tentacles on the outside that overshadowed a series of smaller tentacles layered underneath (_Sherlock assumed that he ate like a human however rather than an octopus, though the nature of what exactly he __**could**__ eat was still up for debate_).

"Anderson! Leave it alone so I can continue my deductions in peace without your thoughts mucking mine up!" Sherlock shouted, both irritated and amused, after the 7th round of them having their weird staring match. Anderson looked ready to protest when his pager beeped: the head scientist, James Moriarty, wanted to see him in his cabin. Anderson sneered at Sherlock before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Sherlock sighed and turned back to the tank where Subject Number 1 was staring at him in mild surprise. "I wonder what you're called…Do you even have such a thing as names where you're from?" Sherlock mused before yawning. He had been up for the past 48 hours working hard on his multiple (_very complex_) experiments/observations and only now was the crash of all those cups of coffee and caffeine pills he had drunk/eaten catching up to him. Sherlock leaned back into his rolling chair and let his eyes drift shut. "_I'm just going to go to sleep for a few minutes then I'm going to resume work ASAP…_"

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

_John waited until the Nice-odd-tall-two-legs fell asleep to lift his head over the edge of the tank to get a better look at him. He (_**these two legs had odd things to restrict them like 'genders' and 'races', which confused John to no ends**_) was far paler than John, had curly dark black hair, and pale green eyes, almost exactly the same color of the ocean in the shallows of the tropics. The Two-legs had strange things covering themselves that he remembered his mates (_**friends, mates, not ****MATE****, mates**_) calling "clothes". This particular two-legged being wore strange shiny things at the end of his 'legs' (_**"'Legs', not 'tentacles'…" John mused to himself trying to imagine how tedious life must be without tentacles**_), long black coverings for his 'legs', a dark purple cloth covering his chest area, and an odd white cloth over everything else. He remembered seeing things in writings about life on the surface that were called "doctors" or "scientists" that wore white cloth objects just like that. The best words that Octodarians_ (**John's race**)_ had for them were "healers" (_**Like John himself**_) and "all-knowers". _

_John found that he liked this particular two-legs out of all of them because while he wouldn't stop staring at John, he didn't do it in a cruel way (_**like the Evil-plotting-small-two-legs**_) nor was it a look filled with a mix of disgust, fascination, and fear (_**like the Eel-faced-small-two-legs**_). Instead he seemed both interested in John and almost…bored by him. As though he had seen stuff like him before and yet still wanted to find out more. Oddly, as he lowered himself back under the water, John found that he wanted to know more about these two-legs himself…_

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

Sherlock woke up about a half hour later, to find Subject 1 staring at him from behind the glass of his tank (_light glistened off the side of it wetly, Subject 1 probably splashed some water over the edge of the tank doing something, collected in a puddle on the floor_). He stood up, stretched, and walked over to the tank and returned the stare. It wasn't the blank, almost animalistic, stare that he had given Anderson nor the look of fear and hatred he had shot Moriarty before being sedated (_they had to sedate him in order to get him into the tank_). This gaze was calculating and serious like he was…

"Ah…You are just as interested in me as I am in you…" Sherlock said with a knowing smile. Subject 1 tilted his head to the side as Sherlock rested his hand on the glass. Subject 1 hesitated and placed his own hand on the wall of the tank, obviously comparing their hands. Sherlock's hands were longer from the heel of his hand to the tip of his middle finger, paler, much more slender and had narrow fingers with light calluses on the tips of his fingers and the side of his ring finger on his right hand (_Sherlock prided himself in the fact that he had the hands of a musician or a writer rather than a fighter…proved that brawn wasn't everything_) while Subject 1's were smaller, tanner, a lot broader, and his fingers were thicker, more heavily calloused, especially around the palm of his hand (_Obviously was more of a fighter than Sherlock was, though he seemed to move his fingers around more carefully than Sherlock had originally assumed, suggesting that he did some delicate work of some sort_). It was extremely interesting to note that the Subject's fingers were not webbed at all and that all 10 fingers looked exactly the same as an ordinary human's other than the greenish tinge to the tips of his fingers.

"Fascinating." Sherlock said as Subject 1 seemed to stare at their hands, and, if he wasn't mistaken (_which was rare for him_), seemed to be considering something. In one fluid movement Subject 1 swam to the top of the tank (_a fascinating process that consisted of the main 8 tentacles moving upwards and then swiftly moving down accompanied by a rush of water from a pair of siphons, one on either side of his torso, just above his tentacles_). There was a faint splashing noise and a gasp as Subject 1 inhaled once his head broke the surface of the water. Sherlock stepped back to watch both of his hands and a few of his tentacles reach up and grab at the edge of the tank pulling his head up so he could stare down at Sherlock. There was a pause and then Subject 1 surprised him by speaking (_Sherlock could tell that his voice was normally a rich tenor but was hoarse not from sickness but instead from disuse_). "Name is John. Who you?"

Sherlock blinked in shock before grinning and replied "I'm Sherlock, and you just got a lot more interesting…"

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

**TBC**

…Well? You like? *hopeful look*


	2. Not Good

**Title:** Subject Number 1

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** SH/JW, MH/GL and miscellaneous other people…

**Genre:** AU, humor, romance, hurt/comfort & I dunno what else…

**Summary:** Sherlock was a scientist, devoting his life to trying to find links in between humans and various animals. Most leads turned out to be a dead end…That was until they found Subject Number 1…

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Sherlock…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock as it currently belongs to Moffat and Gatniss…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore & strong language …

**A/N:** Two things: First off; I'm sorry that this took me so long but the fact that I'm graduating HS next month plus the fact that Tuesday is my Senior prom (still feels surreal that idea...) mixed with my own inability to formulate the ideas in my head on a computer r on paper was causing havoc on my brain. Secondly; Wow…If I knew writing Sherlock FFs would get me a ton of reviews I would've typed up more SH stories sooner! Seriously, many thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted this story, and please note that I am open for Sherlock, Supernatural, One Piece, Doctor Who, and Kingdom Hearts collab/requests…Anything to keep my muse chuffed~!

**Reminder:** Anything in italics in a human (Read that as Sherlock for now) POV is thoughts and Bold when in Octo-human (proper name will be told by John in this chapter) POV…

ALLONSY~! :D

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

_**Last Time:**_

_**Sherlock blinked in shock before grinning and replied "I'm Sherlock, and you just got a lot more interesting…"**_

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

Sherlock rolled an observation ladder up to the side of the tank, climbed up, and sat on the wide top step. Subject 1, John he had said his name was, blinked at him and slowly sounded out his own name, "Sh-er-lo-ck…Sher-lock…Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded and inquired "So you understand human speech but can't speak it that well yourself, correct?" John nodded and awkwardly said "Two-leg Molly taught John…Was summoned to patrol territory before finish…"

(_He started to learn English from a human female named Molly. His people summoned him to work as a soldier so he never finished those lessons. Also suggests that he had another job before the job they assigned him._)

"I see…" Sherlock remarked nodding "I assume you're hungry correct? What sort of things can you eat?" John tilted his head to the side, a tentacle reaching up to touch his chin thoughtfully as he made a couple strange high pitched noise, not unlike a dolphin. Sherlock frowned and tried mimicking the sounds that he made (_almost successfully did it too_). John blinked at his attempt and said in English, a sheepish look on his face "Two-leg say 'tuna' or 'salmon'…" Sherlock nodded understanding as John licked his lips, a distant look on his face

(_Has a language of clicks and squeals like a dolphin. He eats the same kind of fish that a normal human can eat, though how it's prepared is a mystery. Hasn't eaten it in a while so must be a personal favorite of his._)

"Raw or cooked?" He asked John, who shook his head and simply said "Get fish. Show Sherlock." Sherlock nodded and was about to hurry off to get him some fish when he paused next to his desk. He picked up one of his sea animal books (_brought it along with him as a visual reference to compare any creatures they may find to the images in the book as well as something to do when he was bored and found any inaccuracies in the book_) and brought it over to the tank and rested it where he had been sitting. "Feel free to look through this. Just be careful not to get too much of the water onto it..." Sherlock informed John, who looked curiously at the book.

With that Sherlock left John to sneak into the kitchens and steal some fish for John…

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

_John watched as Sherlock, (Two-Legs had such an odd variety of names. Most Octodarians had simple names like his own friends; Mike, Sarah, Harry, Greg, etc.), left the room, before using two tentacles to gingerly pull the book towards him. On the front was an ocean scene with a school of fish swimming over a colorful coral reef. John raised an eyebrow before opening it at random. _

_It showed him an image of a small-armored-pincher_ (**A "crab"**) _and a large-armored-pincher_ (**A "lobster"**) _being stalked by a tiny-Octodarian-cousin_ (**A "cuttlefish"**). _Numerous things had been written across entire paragraphs in the same shaky thin writing (_**Had Sherlock done that to this book? Why?**_). A couple of pages later John found an image that made his shoulder twinge in pain at the memory of its cause: a group of silver-singers (_**"dolphins"**_)._

_John looked up hearing the door close and there was Sherlock a whole salmon in his arms. He licked his lips as Sherlock said "Here you are…" John took it from him swam down to the bottom and picked up a pair of sharp rocks (_**one long and thin, the other shorter and wider**_) before swimming back to the surface. While Sherlock watched, John quickly de-scaled, beheaded/removed the tail and gutted the fish. He swiftly sliced it up and then dived back under the water to grab a few strands of seaweed. He swam back up and cut the seaweed into strips that he then wrapped around the pieces of fish. He smiled when he finished and offered a piece to Sherlock. "Eat. Is very good." John said in broken Two-Leg speech…_

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

Sherlock hadn't had any problems taking the fish and only received a few odd looks as he walked towards the lab. When he got back John was looking at the book (_Can he read as well as speak human languages? If so, which ones can he understand?),_ and had an expression of remembered pain on his face. When Sherlock closed the door his head shot up and he licked his lips as Sherlock carried the fish to the top of the tank and handed it to him saying "Here you are…" As he watched, John swam down and used both his hands and tentacles to pick out two stones from the mess coating the bottom of the tank (_The one was longer and thinner while the other was shorter and wider but both were obviously very sharp_), and brought them to the surface.

Sherlock watched fascinated by how swiftly his hands and tentacles moved together to de-scale, behead, de-tail, and gut the fish (_The thin rock was used for gutting and tail/head removal while the wider one was used for de-scaling_). Everything that John removed was carefully put to the side in a pile and he swished the thin rock in the water for a few minutes before using it to slice the fish up. After he was done he swam back under the water and grabbed a few strands of seaweed. After he came back up, John sliced the strands up and then wrapped them around the pieces of fish.

He smiled at Sherlock and offered him a piece saying "Eat. Is very good." Sherlock politely took it from him and bit a piece off of it. It tasted like sashimi minus the rice and Sherlock finished it to be polite (_digestion slowed down his thinking processes_). John looked at him expectantly before Sherlock finally said "It's delicious, John." John broke into a huge grin (_teeth an off white and very straight_) that faded as Sherlock asked "I have been wondering if you could tell me how you got that scar on your left shoulder?"

He continued saying "I can tell from the severity of the scarring that the wound was caused within the past year, and by a long sharp object, maybe a spear, more likely a harpoon. You obviously removed it yourself, and yet you act as though it's not even there…"

John stared at Sherlock, a frown on his face, before diving under the water and swimming into a back corner of the tank sulkily. Sherlock scribbled on a small white board he kept with him (_usually so Anderson would know what times Sherlock would be working and thusly stay out of the lab_) the words "**Not good?**" and held it up so John could see. John frowned and mouthed back "**Bit not good, yeah...**"

Sherlock gave him an awkward smile before erasing the message and writing "**Tell me when you're ready then...**" John glanced at the board and curtly nodded before vanishing into the mess of seaweed in the corner of his tank...

_**SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH**_

Sorry this took me so long but like a majority of my stories I have what I want to be written already in my head, I just don't know how to articulate it so that no one thinks I'm being a show off with my words nor that I'm stupid by not using a wide variety of words...*shrugs*

Anyway please R&R! (I'm not gonna deny it but knowing people like my stories is enough to try and get me to write more *hint-hint*)


End file.
